Dangerous Love Affair
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: This is a short fanfic based on characters from Curse of Chucky. Sarah Pierce and Charles Lee Ray (Charah). Charles kidnaps Sarah. (Based on Roleplay)
1. Chapter One

**Hi guys! Just a short fanfiction based from Curse of Chucky. Charles Lee Ray and Sarah Pierce. Or as I like to call them, Charah. I own nothing but the RP part. I also included roleplay by Thatchuckyguyonyoutube and I from Instagram. Enjoy this cute little fic :)**

**Chapter One**

In a little town of Hackensack, New Jersey, a happy family lived. A good-looking man named Daniel Pierce, his beautiful blonde wife Sarah, and his chubby daughter, Barbie. Sarah was expecting a baby girl whom they decided to name Nica. The Pierce's were such a happy family but not for long...

Sarah and Daniel were asleep in their bed on a sunshiny Sunday.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Barb shook Sarah.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. "Barb? What's wrong sweetie?" She held her hand.

"I'm hungry." Barb smiled wide, showing her mother the two teeth that were lost.

Sarah sighed. "Barb, honey, you already had two bowls of cereal."

Daniel rolled over with a laugh. "Sarah, she's a growing girl."

Sarah looked over to him. "Then you can get her some."

Daniel kissed Sarah on the cheek. "I'll make some coffee."

Daniel groaned as he stumbled out of bed. He walked tiredly to Barb and crouched down to her level. "What do you want to eat, gorgeous?"

Barb giggled. "Toast! With butter!"

Daniel kissed her hand. "Right this way." He led her to the kitchen.

Sarah yawned as she rubbed her stomach. "Any day now." She smiled. It took her a few wobbles to get to her feet. When she finally swung her legs over the bed, she slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen. Daniel was reading the newspaper while Barb scarfed down the toast and guzzled down her orange juice.

Daniel smiled. "My other beautiful lady." He took a sip of coffee.

Sarah laughed as she poured herself a drink. "Oh please! I look like bride of Frankenstein."

Daniel chuckled. "You're right, the bride of Frankenstein is uglier."

Sarah took a seat and sipped her coffee. "Dan, could you make me some toast, please?"

Daniel nodded. "Of course." He sat down the newspaper and walked to the counter. He popped two pieces of bread into the toaster when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Daniel!" His friend, David, was on the other line.

"David, how are you, friend?" He rested his elbow on the counter.

"I'm going well, thanks. Listen, the wife and I are having a barbeque today. Bring the family and have some hotdogs."

Daniel nodded. "We would be overjoyed to come! When does it start?"

"At one. See you in a few hours." He hung up.

Daniel hung up the green phone. "Darling, wouldn't you like to go to Dave's barbeque today?"

Sarah smiled at him. "Of course I would!"

"It starts at one so we have a few hours, dear." He put the two pieces on the plate and sat them in front of Sarah.

Sarah began to butter them. "That's good. I can put Barb in that yellow dress, too. Oh, she would look absolutely pretty in that dress." She leaned over and pinched Barb's cheek.

Daniel sat down and picked up the newspaper again. "The highest is going to be seventy-two. Perfect weather to spend with family and friends." He smiled at her, rubbing her stomach.

Sarah giggled. "Absolutely perfect, dear."

* * *

The barbeque was packed with kids as well as adults. Sarah wore a light blue dress with black and white flats. Daniel wore a multicolored stripped shirt with white pants and black shoes. Barb wore a yellow dress with white sandals. On the top of her head, she had a small ponytail.

Daniel helped Sarah out of the car and walked her and Barb to the table full of food.

Barb clapped her hands. "Mommy, can I have some?"

Sarah smiled. "Later, dear. They have to finish grilling the food."

"Hey, the Pierce's!" Dave hugged them from behind.

Sarah and Daniel turned around. "David, thanks for inviting us."

Dave was a tall man with brown hair and a beard. He wore nice clothing and brown shoes to match.

"Hey, no problem. You guys are my favorite family. But don't tell the others." He laughed.

Sarah chuckled. "Oh no, of course."

David held a camera in their face. "A few words for the camera?"

Sarah waved to the camera. "Hello!" She smiled.

Daniel crouched down to Sarah's stomach and hugged her.

Barb was jumping around and smiling at the camera whenever she could. She managed to get a hotdog whenever Sarah and Daniel were playing with the camera.

David laughed. "When is Nica due?"

"In a month." Sarah smiled at Daniel.

Daniel stood behind her holding Sarah's stomach. "I can't wait until she gets here."

Dave looked past them. "Charles! Come over here! I want to introduce someone!" He put the camera down and looked at Sarah. "Are you excited, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. "My heart is just beating against my ribcage."

A man with shabby brown hair joined them. He wore a red shirt with some jeans. He took his sunglasses off and hung them from his shirt.

"Charles, this is Sarah." Dave introduced her.

"Hi, how are you?" Charles grinned.

"Her husband, Daniel."

Daniel shook his hand. "Hello, sir."

"Hi Daniel, nice to meet you." Charles frowned.

"And this,"

Charles turned around.

"is Barbie." Dave pointed at her.

Barb stood looking at him with a bashful grin, smiling and giggled at Charles.

Charles bent over and looked at her to study her. "She has her mother's eyes." He graced her cheek with the back of his hand.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The morning after the barbecue, Daniel woke up to the smell of delicious breakfast being made. He smelled pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He went through his drawers and pulled out a white fancy shirt, brown trousers with brown shoes.

"Darling!" Daniel called to Sarah from the room.

"What is it?" Sarah yelled back.

"Have you seen my red tie?" He continued looking through his drawers.

"I hung it on a hanger in the closet." She answered back.

Daniel found the tie in the closet and walked in the kitchen with her and Barb.

"I hate to trouble you, but could you help me tie this?" Daniel wrapped his arm around her.

"Daddy!" Barb waved at him.

"Hey kiddo!" Daniel blew her a kiss.

Sarah put on the spatula. "You really need to learn how to tie your own tie." She laughed.

Daniel slicked back his hair. "I know, I know. Hey, do I get food?" He joked.

Sarah finished and turned around to tend to the bacon. "Nope! It's all for me and Barb!" She laughed evilly.

Daniel kissed Sarah on the cheek. "Very funny." He sat down next to Barb."

Barb smiled at Daniel with syrup on her face. "It's good!" She giggled.

Daniel took a sip of coffee. "I bet!" He laughed.

Sarah sat a plate down in front of him. "Here you go, Dan." She sat down next to him.

Daniel swallowed a forkful of pancake. "It's great, dear. Thank you."

"Oh Daniel, the guy from the repair shop said your car will be there for another two days. Ill drive you to work because Barb's daycare is on the way there. You get out of work before I do. How will you get home? I also have to get groceries." Sarah put her hand on his.

"I can walk home." Daniel squeezed her hand slightly.

"You know I don't want you to walk. It worries me." She tuck her hair behind her ears.

Daniel sipped on his coffee. "Don't let it, Sar. I will be fine. I'll be home before you get Barb and buy groceries." He smiled.

Sarah slowly smiled. "You're right. You know me, I'm a worry worm." She put her hand on her stomach.

Daniel wiped Barb's mouth. "You ready to go to daycare and see your friends again, Barbie?"

Barb nodded with excitement. "Yea Daddy."

Sarah took their plate to the sink and leaned against the counter. "You two ready to go?"

Daniel walked into the bedroom and slid on his long brown jacket. He picked up his briefcase and kissed Sarah. "I think I got everything."

* * *

The streets of Jersey shined from the rain.

David and Daniel walked out of the tall building at 8:50pm. "Geez, Boss is riding my ass." David sighed.

Daniel laughed. "Sorry to hear that man."

David shoved him. "Screw you." He laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to stay another fantastic hour. Say hi to the family for me, won't you?"

"Will do. See you later." Daniel started walking home.

Minutes later, a small car drove along side of Daniel. "Hey neighbor." He man greeted him.

Daniel looked right. "Hi there."

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"Oh I'm good. I don't want to trouble you." He continued to walk.

"No trouble at all. Hop in." He stopped the car.

Daniel stopped. He knew it wasn't a good idea to take rides from a man he just met. But Daniel wasnt really in the mood to walk home. He walked in front of the car to the passenger side and got in the car.

"Thanks Charles." Daniel buckled his seatbelt.

"My friends call me Chucky." Charles insisted. "Can I ask you a favor? My girlfriend and I are having relationship problems and I want to talk to a friend about it. If you're not busy with the family, can I talk to you at the docks?" He lied.

Kind-hearted was the type of person Daniel was. "Sure thing, Chucky."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sarah got out of work and walked to her small red car. She drove to pick up Barb from the the daycare that was five minutes away. She parked in front and walked up the the daycare.

"Mommy!" Barb ran towards her with open arms.

Sarah crouched down and embraced her. "Barbie! Were you good today for Miss Kacy?"

Barb nodded. "I drew a picture!" She reached into her bag and flung out a crayon drawing of them. "See? That's you and me and daddy!"

Sarah gasped. "It's so pretty! Is the sister Nica in my tummy?"

"Uh huh." Barb took her mother's hand.

Sarah escorted Barb to the car and buckled her up. She was now on her way to buy groceries.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_9:20pm_

Charles drove to Hackensack Docks with Daniel. He parked in front and shut off the car.

"I have to do something first. I'll meet you on the docks."

Daniel nodded. "Take your time." He left the car and headed toward the docks.

Charles opened the glove box and took out a pair of black gloves. He reached under the seat and brought out a whiskey bottle. He left the car and joined Daniel.

"Having lady problems?" Daniel took off his jacket and sat down.

Charles sat down next to him. "Want some booze?"

Daniel shook his head. "Uh, no thanks. I quit drinking when Sarah and I decided to have another kiddo."

_"Man this prick pisses me off!" _He thought.

Charles took a big swig from the glass bottle. "Come on! Let loose for a minute!"

Daniel sighed. "You're right. We aren't going to have anymore children." He yanked it from his hands and chugged as fast as he could.

* * *

_10:00pm_

Sarah walked in with a handful of groceries and a cranky Barb by her side.

"I'm tired." She moaned.

Sarah sat down the food on the table. "Daniel!" Sarah yelled, walking into their room. "Daniel?" She frowned.

Barb moaned again. "Tired." She yawned.

Sarah walked Barb to her room. "Goodnight Barbie." She blew her a kiss. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sarah waited until Midnight for Daniel but nothing happened. Sarah got up and called his work.

"Mr. Larson, is Daniel still working? This is Sarah, his wife."

"No ma'am he left at eight fifty." He hung up.

Sarah slammed the phone on the hook. "Well goodbye to you too." She frowned.

Sarah then called Dave.

"Sorry wake you, friend. But did Daniel was to walk home but he hasn't showed up."

David yawned. "It's fine, Sarah. Danny boy left us and walked home."

"Oh god. What if he got mugged and killed?" Sarah stomach became upset.

"Sarah, don't worry. He is probably off hanging out with friends." David reassured her.

Sarah sighed. "You're right. I'm tired and I need to go to bed. Thanks." She hung up.

Sarah walked into her room and turned out the lights. She said her prayers and went to bed.

* * *

_12:10am_

David danced around on the dock. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

Charles growled. "Yea, sure. Whatever..."

Daniel ran over to Charles. "We should go swimming!" He began to strip to his boxers.

Charles laughed. "Great idea, Danny. Why don't you jump in?"

Daniel walked backwards and took a running jump into the water.

Charles bent down and stared at him. He grabbed Daniel's hair and forced him underwater.

Daniel splashed and kicked trying to gulp in fresh air but instead gulped water. "Charles! No!"

Charles cackled. "Shut up!"

Minutes later, Daniel stopped kicking. His body laid face down in the water.

With one swift kick, Charles shoved him down the river.

"Sarah...is mine. I deserve someone like her! Not you, you asshole!" He took his gloves off and jammed them in his pocket. "Damn it she will love me even if I have to force her!" He left the docks.

/

Morning came and Sarah sat in the kitchen, watching Barb eat her cereal.

"Where's Daddy?" Barb shoved a spoonful into her mouth.

Sarah smiled weakly. "He's with friends."

Soon, the phone rang and Sarah jumped up to answer. "Daniel!" She smiled.

"This is Officer Williams. I have troubling news to bring you. This is Sarah Pierce, right?"

Sarah frowned. "Y-Yes sir."

"Mrs. Pierce, we found your husband. We found him in the river but he is not with us anymore." He sighed.

Sarah burst into tears. "Oh my god!" She covered her mouth.

"Our tests show he was serverly intoxicated when he drowned."

"How could this be? He stopped drinking!" She cried louder.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

Sarah hung up the phone and covered her face, falling to the ground.

Barb walked to Sarah. "Why are you crying?"

Sarah looked up at Barb and forced a smile. "Mommy has to straighten things out. Get dressed, you're going to daycare."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The funeral for Daniel Pierce was held a few weeks before Nica was born. Sarah wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Barb, put this white rose on the box where daddy sleeps." Sarah gave the rose to Barb.

Barb carefully placed the rose on top of the coffin then ran to Sarah in tears.

Sarah put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close. "Barbie, it's okay." Sarah looked right to see Charles staring at her with a smile.

/

While the guests began to leave, Sarah, Barb, and Charles stayed while they lowered his casket into the ground.

"I'm very sorry for what happened." Charles put his hand on her shoulder.

Sarah looked at Charles. "Oh, it's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm just saying my regards." Charles grinned.

Sarah hugged him. "Thank you." She sniffled.

Charles let her go. "Why don't you come over my house for dinner. Bring Barb along too."

Sarah smiled softly. "We would love to, Charles."

"You can call me Chucky." He held her hand.

Sarah looked at Barbie. "We should be going. I'll come over tomorrow tonight." Sarah let go of his hand and took Barb's hand.

* * *

Sarah took Barb inside the daycare. "Try not to eat too much. We're going over to Charles' house after i get out of work. I'll pick you up at six. I love you." She kissed Barb's forehead.

_5:30pm_

Sarah walked out behind the building to her car.

"Sarah!" Charles called out.

Sarah turned around. "Charles? What are you doing here?" She smiled.

Charles stuck sunflowers in her face. "I got these for you."

Sarah took them. "Charles, how nice of you." She smelled them. "They smell wonderful too."

Charles smiled. "Difficult to find they're not exactly in season."

Sarah nodded. "Well, thank you. I can give you a ride. I was on my way to pick up Barbie." She headed toward the car.

Charles wrapped one arm around her chest and one had a knife pressed up against her back. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sarah took short breaths. "Charles, what are you doing?"

"Get in the car and I say where we go." He led her to the car.

* * *

(This is the beginning of our roleplay)

Sarah laid in a room Charles put her in. Sunflowers cluttered the room around her. Sarah wanted to escape and get away from the man she thought she knew. She was handcuffed to the bed, enabling her to move. Her head throbbed and her stomach ached. She could barely breathe due to the rag in her mouth and the tape over mouth.

Charles walked down the steps then sat by Sarah. "You don't look very comfortable, Sarah." He took away the tape and rag then kissed her on the cheek.

Sarah smiled softly. "The cuffs are hurting my wrists." She moved them slightly. "It would be nice to walk around a little." She looked around the room.

"Don't be greedy, I'll lossen them a little." Charles remarked.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She looked at Charles apologetically.

"So, how ya feeling?" Charles asked.

"I feel fine. Thanks for asking." She half smiled. "Do you know the time?"

"Six-thirty." Charles said.

"Barbie has to be picked up from daycare. Could I go get her?" Sarah gritted her teeth.

"I'll drive." Charles said.

Sarah sat up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate your kindness, but I can do it. I'll drop her off at my sister's and I'll be right back." Sarah stood up.

"No fuckin' way! You'll never come back! I'll pick her up myself!" He said as he pinned her down and handcuffed her wrists back to the sides.

Sarah struggled to get out of the cuffs but to no avail. "Charles! Please! I promise I'll be back! Just don't leave me here alone again!" She sobbed.

Twenty minutes later, Charles came back with Barb and tied her to a chair.

Sarah looked up at her crying child. "Barb, sweetheart, it's going to be okay." She looked to Charles. "Take her to my sister's! Can't you tell how scared she is?"

"She's fine! Stop being so greedy!" Charles yelled.

"She's crying from fear! At least let me comfort her." She tried not to yell.

Charles untied Barb and gripped her arm. "You wanna see fear?!" He lifted up Barb's shirt and with one slash, he slit her stomach. Both Barb and Sarah screeched.

"Barb! NO!" Sarah watched Barb die in front of her. She looked at Charles with tear-filled eyes. "I hate you! Let me go!" She trembled.

Charles sat on the edge of the bed. He wiped the bloody red knife on his jacket then cut into Sarah's stomach.

"Nica!" She screamed. One of the cuffs were loose and Sarah punched Charles in the face and unlocked the other cuff. She ran to the top of the stairs and looked down at him.

Charles lifted himself up then wiped his bloody nose.

Sarah ran outside holding her stomach. Shortly, the police arrived and she was quickly taken to the hospital.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Sarah had lost Nica. Charles cut into Nica's chest, killing her. Sarah laid staring at the ceiling. She never thought Charles would do this to her. Or so she thought.

Charles busted through her window with sunflowers in his hand. "Surprise!" He walked to her.

Sarah jumped up and ran toward the door but Charles closed the door and pinned her against the door. "i lost Nica! Are you happy?!" She sobbed. "Why did you kill my babies in one night..?"

"I don't want them interrupting us." Charles stroked her hair.

Sarah swallowed hard. "I-Interrupt what?"

"Our alone time." Charles said. "We better be 'alone' someplace rather than this hospital." He said smiling evilly.

"It came from in here!" A doctor yelled.

He carried Sarah out of the window and back to their secret hiding spot.

Sarah had her hands wrapped around his neck. Sarah felt defeated. She was too tired to fight and too tired to argue. Her body ached, as well as her heart. He fell asleep on the way. His scent was pleasent, intoxicating really. Sarah's hair bounced with every step he took. Charles placed Sarah on the bed and laid next to her.

"Sarah..." He whispered in her ear.

Sarah's eyes opened. "Yes..?" She was afraid to answer.

"I love you.." He played with her hair.

Sarah'a heart beat faster. She had deep feelings for Charles after Daniel left.

Sarah reached over her shoulder and grabbed his hand. "I...I love you too."

* * *

**I added some to the roleplay to make it better. Hope you enjoyed it! Thatchuckyguyonyoutube has a fanfic account on here! He is a really good writer! His name is Childsplaymovies so go check him out. Follow us on Instagram! MirandaLamarr and thatchuckyguyonyoutube.**


End file.
